ducktalesfandomcom-20200223-history
Donald Duck (2017)
Donald Fauntleroy Duck was a minor character from the ''DuckTales'' 1987 series, but was reintroduced in the rebooted ''DuckTales'' 2017 as one of the seven main protagonists. Personality Donald Duck is a caring, devoted, independent and fiery duck, who has taken responsibility for his sister's kids as their guardian. Giving them love and protection as if they were his own children, doing anything to protect them from danger. Donald is extremely overprotective of his nephews, to the point where he feels uncomfortable leaving them alone. Before his nephews met Scrooge McDuck, Donald never let them venture far, keeping a close eye on them as they tend to sneak away; as seen in the comic "The Chilling Secret of the Lighthouse!". Yet once when he realised how capable they were during their first adventure with their great-uncle Scrooge McDuck in the pilot episode, Donald gives them the freedom to have adventures with Scrooge, although originally on birthdays or federal holidays until his houseboat exploded because of Dewey. Donald has an altruism and compassion for his family as well as other people, often answering requests to lend a hand. Even if either party may have treated him poorly in the past. Such as when he allowed Flintheart Glomgold's henchmen access to the submarine while Atlantis was falling apart. He does the same thing in The House of the Lucky Gander! where he tries to help his cousin Gladstone despite the fact that he despises Gladstone's smug luck and lax behavior. Donald is honest, straight-forward, short-tempered, as when something is unfair or has angered him, he is the one to express his opinion on it in the loudest way possible. He doesn't hold back to express his fury and love, often resorting to temper tantrums as an outlet. This has gotten him into trouble, as his anger almost always leads to a chaotic rampage of quacking and a chain of comedic destruction. However, this can be used against his enemies. This is well displayed in Daytrip of Doom!, where Donald single-handedly took on two of the Beagle Boy out of sheer rage for the kidnappers ransoming his boys. He can also be quite stubborn, holding a high value to his independence and to his desires. In the Daytrip of Doom!, Donald's attitude towards Mrs. Beakley in regards to her house rules is dismissive, to say the least, as he openly opposes her for any form of assistance. This self-proclaimed competition is immediately ignored, however, after finding the ransom note tied to a brick. Although generally well-meaning, Donald can prove to be unpredictable, as well as a "financial risk," as put by Huey in Who is Gizmoduck?! His explosive temper can be set off on moments of frustration, impatience, and typically when nothing goes his way. This is likely due to his outstandingly terrible luck. In The House of the Lucky Gander! it was stated by Louie that Donald was "the unluckiest duck in the world." Donald's luck has been shown to extend to various levels of unfortunate circumstances, including physical injury, property damage, vocal misunderstandings, misplaced respect from others, unintended massive responsibilities, and a bittersweet lack of previous interests. Even though his misfortunes set him up for failure, Louie states the best thing about Donald is that he never gives up. Persistent, devoted and stubborn, Donald's misadventures make him a survivor, a quality his nephews' respect. Webby even went as far as describing him as a daring hero in Woo-oo!. Through all of Donald's emotional tendency of affection, protectiveness, and fury, Donald has shown to be insecure, as nothing comes easy for him. The opinion of others can sometimes drag him into being depressed. This is well shown in The House of the Lucky Gander!, where Donald's bad luck brings him down while his cousin Gladstone's good luck gives him everything, causing Donald to feel like a loser. Donald is discouraged further when his nephews favour Gladstone and Scrooge more than him, making him feeling hurt and belittled. This however has been known to change over the course of the series. As seen in The Shadow War!, when asked by Webby to say one nice thing about a relative, the nephews prefer to only say nice things about Donald since after hearing about the story of what happened to their mother, they begin to appreciate how devoted he is to his family. As well as the reasoning to why Donald has always been so overprotective of them in their lives. This cheers Donald up very much, knowing his nephews meant every word and allowing him to feel achieved as a guardian to them for all these years. And when Donald's confidence shows, he shows signs of great leadership and initiative, as seen in The Shadow War! When Donald takes charge in saving Scrooge. Despite his negative personality, Donald's positivity, loyalty, and perseverance shines when he gives his all for the ones he loves. Physical Appearance Donald Duck is a white anthropomorphic duck with light blue eyes and a yellow-ochre bill, legs, and feet. He usually wears a sleek black sailor shirt with a white cap to match. As shown in "The Town Where Everyone Was Nice!", Donald's cap is actually an accordion. Skills and Abilities Despite Donald's bad luck, his abilities are in his bravery, determination and will to fight when he has to. This usually is brought when he is protecting his family. During these times when Donald gets angry, his abilities switch into high-gear. He becomes stronger, faster and way more determined. This is well shown in The House of the Lucky Gander! and Daytrip of Doom! This is used when his family (more specifically his nephews) are in danger, and Donald's anger trigger with his protectiveness compromise and he becomes bolder in saving those who are important to him. And when Donald is confidence and determined, he shows signs of great leadership and intuition as shown in The Shadow War! Relationships Family Scrooge McDuck Scrooge McDuck is Donald's uncle through his youngest sister, Hortense McDuck. He used to live with Scrooge inside McDuck Manor at least by his pre-teens, where they spent a lot of time together when he was younger, going on many adventures with Scrooge and his sister Della. After Della's disappearance into space on a rocket Scrooge built, Donald and Scrooge had a falling out due to Donald blaming Scrooge for the disappearance of Della, even though Scrooge spent half of his fortune attempting to bring her back. This lasted for ten years until the beginning of the series, when Donald asked Scrooge to babysit his nephews, due to almost being late for a job interview. Donald was skeptical and nervous to leave his nephews with Scrooge at first and later had his fears confirmed when he learned of Scrooge including the boys on his expedition to Atlantis. However, he eventually realised that Scrooge could also teach the boys how to survive tough situations, while admitting he was overprotective. Due to an explosion on Donald's boat caused by Dewey for keeping the engine running, Scrooge agreed to letting them move into McDuck Manor. At times, Donald and Scrooge have shown to still care for one another deep down, as seen in The Most Dangerous Game...Night! when Donald and Scrooge share a brief hug over winning, but try to shrug it off as nothing with a handshake soon after. Scrooge then admits he considers Donald a moocher that lives in his pool and eats his food, even though he's assisted him on a few profitable adventures. He and Scrooge mostly have a love-hate relationship, for example in The Town Where Everyone Was Nice! when he consistently hesitated to give Donald money to impress his friends, but also refused to lose Donald after learning he wanted to bring the band back together. Also in The 87 Cent Solution! when the fake funeral was being held for Scrooge, Donald was the only one who wasn't told about the setup, leading him to believe he actually was dead. He can be seen mourning in front of the casket and even fainting at the sight of Scrooge still being alive, showing how much he truly still cares about his uncle's well-being. Della Duck Della is Donald's twin sister who isn't currently around, he does her the favour of being her children's guardian. Not much is said about Donald and Della's relationship, but based on Donald's behaviour in The Spear of Selene!, it's shown that Donald is very sensitive about her disappearance. In Last Christmas! Donald was going through a punk rock phase, and try to become mature and independent in the process, but, he ends up leaving Della behind upsetting her. Yet he sees that later and is genuinely sorry about it that he apologise for and promises to stick together from then on. Before the events of Woo-oo!, Donald and Della were very close, as they traveled the world and went on adventures with their uncle Scrooge. Their relationship however had ended on a sour note for more than 10 years, as explained in The Last Crash of the Sunchaser!, when Donald was seen yelling at Della in a flashback about the risks of the outer space expedition she was intending on achieving. It is unknown whether or not they had another conversation before Della stole the Spear of Selene. At the end of The Golden Spear!, Donald is the first of the family to realize that Della is still alive when he spots the Spear of Selene landing on Earth for the first time in ages. He falls steps short of reuniting with her when his bad luck activates the Spear of Selene and he flies away in her place. Huey, Dewey, and Louie Duck Huey, Dewey, and Louie are Donald's nephews and as well as being their uncle, Donald is also their guardian. Even though they can troublesome Donald loves them unconditionally as if they were his own kids, and ten years with them has brought him to the point where Donald has become an overprotective father-figure to the triplets. In the events of Woo-oo! his protectiveness had gone to a ridiculous extent, and as seen in photographs Donald helps Dewey take his first steps while being surrounded by pillows, and when Donald is shown to have Huey wear football fatigues just to be the water boy. Yet even if he goes overboard his parental nature is in the right place. As shown time and time again that he will risk his own life to rescue his nephews. Gladstone Gander Donald and Gladstone are cousins, and as they grew up they spent a lot of time together. However, even though he's family, Donald always had a strong dislike and even envy of Gladstone's luck. During their time growing up together, whenever something good happened to Gladstone, something bad happened to Donald; this irritated Donald making him feel insignificant. Yet despite their stark difference in fortune, he would still help him out because Donald is always there for family. This is shown in The House of the Lucky Gander!. Friends Mrs. Beakley Donald Duck knew Mrs. Beakley when he was younger during his "better" time with his Uncle Scrooge. At the end of Woo-oo! when Beakley talked to her granddaughter Webby, and allowed her to continue to go on adventures with Scrooge, her influence lead to Donald giving his nephews more freedom and permission to continue to go on adventures with Scrooge. However, in Daytrip of Doom! Donald and Beakley got into a fight over house rules, with Beakley getting into an argument with Donald about breaking fire laws, and using up the water bill. This, in turn caused Donald to order multiple generators for his boat, with Beakley making the remark "He is going to kill himself." They finally worked together when Donald showed her the ransom note left by the Beagle Boys. When they go up against the Beagle Boys, Beakley was impressed how tough Donald was and by the end of the episode, Donald and Beakley were talking and appeared to be getting along better than before. Webby Vanderquack Very little interactions are shown between Donald and Webby, but Webby is known to be a fan of Donald and similar to Scrooge, idolises him as one of the greatest adventurers of all time. As seen in The House of the Lucky Gander!, when he won, she hugged him. Then, in The Shadow War! when Donald said "Get away from my kids" as he was fighting off Magica's shadow army, there may be implication that Donald has accepted her as his honorary niece (although he has not given her to call him Uncle Donald yet, like Scrooge did). Like his nephews, he also wants to protect Webby, for example in The Town Where Everyone Was Nice!, when she was tied up by a plant tentacle he rescued Webby along with his nephews. And in The Golden Spear!, in the nearly end she gave him goodbye hug when they send him to the vacation. Panchito Pastoles & José Carioca Panchito and Jose are Donald's best friends from college, with who he made a band with name the The Three Caballeros. History Years ago, Donald and Della hatched from the same egg. At a younger age, the twins went to live with their uncle and Hortense's brother, Scrooge McDuck. One fateful Christmas, Donald locked himself away entering a grungy punk-rock phase. Later, Donald confronted Della who was trying to capture Santa Claus for Scrooge as the "best Christmas gift ever". After encouragement from the future Dewey, Donald promises to never spend another Christmas away from his sister. For untold years, Donald, Della and Scrooge went on amazing adventures; Some of which Donald was an unfortunate victim. Having explored almost every location on Earth, Della wished to explore outer space, but Donald protested because of the risks in the mission with the three child eggs conceived by Della about to hatch. However, Della carelessly hijacked the Spear of Selene and mysteriously vanished in a cosmic storm seemingly killing her. Angry at Scrooge, Donald walked away on his uncle with Della's eggs and eventually named them Huey, Dewey and Louie. &Appearances Shorts *Donald's Birthday Season 1 * 1. Woo-oo! * 2. Daytrip of Doom! * 6. The House of The Lucky Gander! * 10. The Spear of Selene! * 13. McMystery at McDuck McManor! * 14. Jaw$! * 18. Who is Gizmoduck?! * 21. The Secret(s) of Castle McDuck! (pictured and mentioned) * 22. The Last Crash of the Sunchaser! * 23. The Shadow War! Season 2 *1. The Most Dangerous Game...Night! *2. The Depths of Cousin Fethry! *4. The Town Where Everyone Was Nice! *5. Storkules in Duckburg! *6. Last Christmas! (both present day and younger incarnations) *10. The 87 Cent Solution! *11. The Golden Spear! *12. Nothing Can Stop Della Duck! Comics * Big Trouble at Little Lake! * The Repeating Revenge of the Screaming Duck! * The Chilling Secret of the Lighthouse! * The Great Experiment of the Washing Machine! Quotes "Donald Duck is one of the most daring adventurers of all time!" -Webby Vanderquack''Woo-oo!'' "Like Uncle Donald says, family always helps family." - Huey Duck "So you have to worst luck in the world who cares, when things get bad like really really bad you keep going it's kinda ridiculous. You never had the common sense to give up before; why start now?" - Louie Duck "I am the Storm." - Donald Duck "Ducks Don't Back Down."- Donald Duck Video Preview Spoilers Trivia * Donald Duck has appeared in the most Disney comics (along with Huey, Dewey, and Louie). * In the first episode of the 2017 series Woo-oo!, Donald's contemporary blue and yellow sailor shirt, including the red bowtie, briefly appear before being destroyed in Donald's efforts to prepare for a job interview. Donald later appears in photographs wearing the outfit, but it is never seen for the rest of the first season. Donald later receives a bowtieless black and white version of his sailor shirt, a design calling back to the original Donald Duck comics, after being hired by Glomgold. * In "The Spear of Selene!" He and his family are friends with the Greek Gods Zeus, Storkules and Selene before Della's disappearance. * Donald's confirmed birthday is June 9. Coincedentally, it was the same day that The Wise Little Hen debuted (which Donald originated from). *A recurring theme for Donald during this series is his inability to keep his boat together. In Woo-oo!, his boat was destroyed due to Dewey keeping the engine running for too long. In Daytrip of Doom!, the boat suffered fire damage while setting up generators. In The Last Crash of the Sunchaser!, even with Donald's confidence in the boat being nearly repaired, explosions from the boat can easily be seen in the background. In The Shadow War!, his boat is once more destroyed once Beakley failed to stop the shadow monsters from tearing the boat apart, and soon after causing it to sink into the water. *Donald's confirmed middle name is Fauntleroy. Category:Characters Category:Ducks Category:Male Characters Category:2017 Characters Category:Heroes Category:Duck Family